When You Were Young
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: When hunting the new 'big bad' in Beacon Hills, the pack have something worse to face. To put everything back to normal they have to find it and...well the book didn't say, but one of the others were bound to! While stuck like this, the werewolves start acting less and less like their usual selves, but Derek lets his real self show. But is it enough to confess everything to Stiles?
1. Why Is It Always Us?

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Please review XD**

**ALSO Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

_**I know a few people may have had similar ideas...but once I had the idea I HAD to write it :3**_

**Stiles **

"So...what are we looking for exactly?" I asked as we tracked through the forest, surrounding the rebuilt Hale house.

Derek glared at me, exasperated with me already. But hey, it was the first thing I said in _two whole minutes_! Derek looked like he was about ready to rip my head off - nothing new there –, so Isaac dragged me aside to explain what was going on. To be honest, all I was told was that a new big bad was in town and we had to get rid of it. I was told nothing else, so you can't blame me for asking. Quietly, Isaac told what we were looking for. The name of...whatever it was was a mystery to us. Apparently it was a rare breed of...some form of animal, or whatever, only few left in existence. None of Beacon Hills' resident wolves knew what it looked like, but it had the distinct smell of, _apparently_, candy. That made me laugh, which earned me a growl of warning from Sourwolf. Slowly, my laughter died away, only leaving an amused grin in its place.

"The scent is different for everyone." Derek huffed. "Even humans can smell it."

"Well this gunna be fun, finding it, if it's different for everyone here." I commented.

"Shut up, Stiles."

"But..."

"Shut up!"

Wow, extra sour Sourwolf today. Talk about waking up on the wrong side of the cave. I sighed, deciding I'd rather not get slammed into a tree that afternoon. I hated the silence, even if the slightly howling wind and the crowing birds echoed through the air. I wanted to fill the silence, I _had _to. ADHD mainly hyperactive-impulsive – which was the subtype I had – meant: I was unable to sit still, especially in calm or quiet surroundings; I was constantly fidgeting; I was unable to settle to tasks; I had excessive physical movement; I talked excessively; I was unable to wait for a turn – though this was the only one I _didn't_ have –; I acted without thinking; I interrupted conversations; had little or no sense of danger. This was me and I was proud of who I was. But right now, it was annoying me to no end. Trying to keep quiet and not annoy anyone made my skin crawl; made me feel sick and itchy. I lifted my right hand to scratch at the back of my neck and back, while my left did the same to my shoulders. I fidgeted uncomfortably as we all walked deeper into the forest.

I guess they could feel my discomfort since the wolves – Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Jackson – all turned to look at me curiously...all but Derek. Even the other humans – Allison, Lydia and Danny – turned to see what was going on with me.

"Dude, I thought this hasn't happened for years." Scott whispered – not that there was any use – falling in step beside me, referring to the itching.

"It hasn't." I replied, the need to itch subsiding slightly. "Before today, the last time sixth grade, our first day of Junior High. It hasn't happened since then."

"What's causing it this time, 'cause it sure isn't nerves."

"The silence makes uncomfortable, remember? I just need to talk or talk to someone, even if it's just quietly."

Scott's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, dude, yeah." Scott nodded. "The Dark Knight Rises is going to be an epic movie."

"Yeah it will!" I grinned.

We had a little while to go before the movie was released in the cinema. It was airing on July 16th – 2012 – and it was currently May 27th – 2012 – the _first actually day _of summer vacation! So, yeah...we had a short while to wait before we could go see the movie. But it would be worth the wait!

* * *

As the ten of us continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest, Scott and I continued talking about Batman and other random topics. It did well to distract me, and we soon dragged Isaac into the conversation, the three of us geeking out together. It was fun; I enjoyed releasing my inner Fan Boy and just being able to geek without being judged – alone, anyway.

The three of us had just started debating who was better – Batman or Iron Man – when we heard it. It was a small howl of pain. Head snapping up, we all saw this..._thing _latched in to Derek's shoulder, attached by its razor sharp teeth.

"What is that thing?" Lydia asked, disgust for the creature evident in her voice.

Its black eyes flashed a blinding purpled as blood dripped down Derek's shoulder slowly, each droplet following a trail made by the last. It was small, would fit into the palm of my hand. Literally. It wasn't that big at all, but its teeth were sharp and yellow. It was a horrible looking thing, I could relate to Lydia's disgust. But I had to admit, from the group's researcher point of view, it was quite fascinating. God, I sounded like I wanted to take it back to my lab and perform experiments on it, then dissect it when it died.

"I don't know what it is; just get it before I squash it." Derek growled through his teeth. "_Now!_"

Allison went to move forward, but Scott pulled her back gently, not wanting her to get bitten too, in case the bite was lethal to humans. Allison, seeming to pick up on this, didn't resist. Isaac stayed close to Danny, practically plastered to his. Both watched nervously trying to figure out a way to contain it – the same as me. Lydia clung to Jackson's hand, watching the flashing black and purple eyes, and oozy sliming grey fur turn a dark rusty red-brown. It seemed to grow slightly, just the tiniest bit possible, but it grew.

"Do none of you understand the word _NOW_!" Derek growled, eyes flashing red and claws appearing for a second before disappearing again.

He let out another small howl of pain, one that made all the Betas wince. I looked to the five other wolves, wanting one of them to move as Derek sat there on his knees in pain. It was then Jackson swiped at the creature, growling, knocking it off of the Alpha's shoulder. It flew into a tree. I thought it may have hit the tree so hard it was, you know, dead. Of course, we wouldn't be so lucky. It sprang back up into its four legs, leaping forward with a purpose.

It bit Jackson. It didn't stay attached to the guy for long, before jumping to Isaac, then Boyd, next to Erica and then lastly to Scott before bounding away, deeper still into the everlasting forest. The six werewolves and Allison made to move after it, until all six werewolves pretty much collapsed to the ground. Allison, Danny, Lydia and I all looked to each other before nodding. Allison grabbed Scott and Erica, Danny grabbed Isaac and Boyd, Lydia grabbed Jackson while I was left with Derek. The four of us supported the weight of our six wolves, shuffling back towards Derek's house.

* * *

The walk back was highly difficult. Derek was in the worst state, the Betas able to carry the majority of their own weight. Derek, having been bitten for the longest, was the weakest at the moment, meaning I had carried – pretty much _dragged_ – his whole weight through the forest and back to his house.

Allison, Danny, Lydia and I had deposited the six werewolves into the living room – Derek in his armchair, Boyd and Erica on the couch they usually dibsed, while Jackson and Scott sat opposite ends of one of the other couches, Isaac stretched out on the other. We didn't even have to think about where to put them all.

Once all six of them were finally sitting – or, in Isaac's case, lying – down, the rest of us stood in front of the TV, waiting for them to heal. We waited for then minutes. Nothing happened.

We waited for another ten minutes. Nothing happened.

We waited for twenty minutes on top of that. Still nothing happened.

It was only an _hour and fifteen minutes _after we had first put them all down that something happened. But it wasn't healing. Well, in a way it was, but it came with an added surprise. A very _un_welcome surprise!

"Fuck!" Allison, Danny, Lydia and I breathed.

The Betas had now turned into seven year old versions of themselves, while Derek now looked to be only seventeen – like the rest of us, excluding Allison.

"Why is it always us?!" I moaned.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	2. Plan?

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Please review XD**

**ALSO Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

_**I know a few people may have had similar ideas...but once I had the idea I HAD to write it :3**_

**Chapter 2**

"Fantastic!" I growled, pacing. "Fan-_fucking_-tasitc! As if we need anything else to worry about!"

"Stiles, calm down." Allison tried.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! Look at what's happened to them! Derek is _seventeen_ and the rest of them are _seven_! How can I calm down?!"

As I paced and grumbled to myself – yelling at times – everyone watched me. It was unnerving having the werewolves stare at me, I mean...you would feel unnerved too if your friends had been bitten by this _thing _that made them younger! I ran my fingers through my hair – I had grown my buzz-cut out –, gripping the side of my head violently, squeezing my eyes shut and letting out a shaky, angry breath. We didn't need this. We _really _didn't need this! It was bad enough that this thing got away; we didn't need five seven year olds or a seventeen year old to look after...or keep hidden from everyone in town. Thank God it was summer vacation!

I sagged against the nearest wall, letting my back drag down it, until I was seated on the hardwood floor. I kept my face hidden in my hands, trying desperately to come up with an idea of how to handle this. I mean, obviously we needed to find the creature. The problem was, how could we catch it and how would we without much help from werewolves? Groaning, I lifted my head up, scrubbing my face harshly with my hands twice before rubbing at my temples with my index and middle fingers.

"_Everyone _is gunna have to stay here." I sighed. "Until we catch that little fucker and get them back to normal."

"What? Why?" seven year old Jackson asked. "I wanna go home."

I winced, slightly. I forgot how much of a handful he was at this age. Not as bad as he when he was seventeen, but still annoying and frustrating.

"Well, we can't let people see _any _of you like this." I gritted out through clenched teeth. "Otherwise, they could wind up figuring out your little furry secret."

Jackson said nothing, just crossed his arms in a huff, pouting. I couldn't suppress the roll of my eyes.

"How are we going to do that?" Danny asked. "I mean, yeah, Jackson and I can stay no problem...but what about the girls, you and Scott?"

"I'll think of something." I sighed, covering my face once again. "Just... Give me a minute to think."

* * *

I ended up grabbing a notepad from somewhere in Derek's house, pulling a pen out of my backpack as well. I had written down three names and one pronoun – Allison, Lydia, Scott and me – jotting down ideas on what to tell parents. It was pretty messy, considering all my little doodles, and only I could read my writing because it was so rushed and scribbled...but I was getting there.

I was stressed, I really was. I wanted to scream and yell and punch something. This made it harder to think of anything. I kept my back to the wall while Allison, Danny and Lydia were keeping Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd and Erica busy...which seemed to be working. Derek, on the other hand, just sat there in his arm chair, looking confused and agitated, watching me the whole time. I just ignored the look, trying to focus on coming up with some ideas. _Any _ideas! It had been sitting there for...I don't even know how long, when I felt a small hand tapping my shoulder. Looking up and to the left, I saw a seven year old Scott standing there, confusion etched into the expression on his young face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, his voice high and innocent.

"Don't worry about it, man." I replied, smiling a little. "Just trying to figure out what to tell our parents, as well as Allison's."

"Can't we just tell my mom and your dad the truth? They know about werewolves and all this stuff anyway."

He wasn't wrong there. During winter break, Melissa and my dad had found the whole pack facing off with the current 'big bad' at the time, and had caught the Alpha and seven Betas wolfing out. We had _a lot _of explaining to do that night.

"There still getting used to it, dude." I said. "This would just freak them out."

Scott nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot for a moment, puling at the way-too-long sleeves. That was when I finally realised that the clothes the Betas were wearing were now too big for them. Nothing of theirs would fit anymore. Shit. _One problem at a time, Stiles, one problem at a time! _The seven year old in front of me took a step forward, giving me a small hug.

"You'll get there in the end, man." he told me before walking back to Allison.

I grinned a little, turning back to the notepad. It was then a couple of ideas struck.

_**Allison: **__Holiday **- NO**_

_Staying with Erica **- NO**_

_Tell the truth **- NO**_

_Staying with Lydia **- YES**_

_**Lydia: **__Nothing **- NO** _

_Wait until parents leave for their trip, call Allison 'asking if she wants to stay for the summer, end up coming here **- YES**_

_**Scott: **__Tell the truth **- NO**_

_Say nothing, hope Melissa doesn't notice **- NO**_

_Pack stuff _**_– NO_**

_Say Isaac wants company, Derek refuses to let Isaac leave house, stay at Derek's place **- YES**_

_**Me: **__Same as Scott __**– simples! **_

I read over the un-scribbled ideas a few times, my grin growing.

"I'VE GOT IT!" I yelled, excitedly, jumping up.

My sudden outburst caused everyone to jump, making the werewolves wince a little. Allison, Danny and Lydia looked to me expectantly.

"Ok. Well, Danny, you and Jackson are fine since your parents are on vacation, so we're fine there." I started. "Lydia, you said your parents are leaving on Thursday, right? Well, if you and Allison go home until Thursday, only coming round in the day, what you can do after your parents have left is call Allison 'asking' if she wants to 'stay at yours' for the summer, which, Allison, is what you'll tell your mom and dad. But the pair of you will come here instead, obviously."

I paused for a second, breathing, letting that information sink in first, waiting for the three other humans to nod.

"For Scott and me, this is easy." I continued. "Melissa and my dad have dinner every now and then, talking about what we all do. Tonight is one of those days. I'll just tell them that Isaac asked us to stay for the summer, since Derek won't let him out the house considering the full moon, so we're staying here. They can't say no. If Isaac's involved, they can't say no."

"It's a curse, really." Isaac sighed, dramatically, lifting the mood a little.

"Anyway! Allison, Lydia. You two will go home tonight, and come over _only _during the day, until Thursday. Danny, when the girls leave, you can go home and grab your things, then come back here. Then when your back, I'll head home to talk to Melissa and my dad and grab a few things myself. Oh, also, we need to get those five some clothes."

We four humans looked to where our friends – all but Derek – were drowned in their clothes. Sure, Derek's were too big for him, but at least it didn't look like his clothes were trying to _eat_ him!

"I'll grab a few things my cousins left at me place last time they visited." Danny said.

"I'll bring some of my old clothes." Lydia agreed.

"I'm sure I can find a few things somewhere." Allison told me.

"Good." I breathed as sigh in relief. "Sourwolf, do you need anything?"

Derek had been strangely quiet this whole time. Sure, we were used to the Alpha being all broody and stuff, but he hadn't even argued when we said about staying here until we sorted everything out and everyone was back to normal. Derek just shook his head. I nodded.

"So, what are we going to do until we leave?" Lydia asked.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	3. Putting A Plan Into Action

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Please, please review XD**

**ALSO Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

_**I know a few people may have had similar ideas...but once I had the idea I HAD to write it :3**_

**Chapter 3**

For a couple of hours, we tried to keep the seven year old Betas entertained. It was harder than I thought it would be, considering – at times – they were acting like they did when they _used to be _seven. It was worrying. Derek, on the other hand, continued to just sit there, brooding. All of us knew better than to go annoy him, so left him too it. I didn't mind that the broody Alpha wasn't speaking it just reassured me really, proving that the wolves still had their memories from what had happened over the past decade – or past five years, in Derek's case

We soon figured out that cartoons were the best way to keep the Betas happy, and, luckily, we found a channel that played them all day, every day. Allison, Danny, Lydia and I all heaved a sigh of relief. TV was our last hope after going through: running around outside, reading – we knew it was a long shot –, building forts...things like that. Thank God for TV!

At five in the evening, Allison and Lydia were ready to make their ways back home. Danny was going with them so he could grab his things. As soon as Scott, Jackson and Isaac heard that the three were leaving, they immediately attached themselves to their other halves. I would never admit it out loud, but it looked cute when Isaac got like this, you couldn't deny it. Especially when he was a seven year old.

"Do you have to go?" the blonde asked, trying to get his hands out of the forest of fabric – caused by his, now, enlarged shirt – to get a better grip on Danny.

Isaac's voice was high than Scott's was earlier, the childish curiosity making it even higher. Everyone knew why Isaac was asking though, it was no secret. Isaac was always afraid when something went wrong and never liked being away from two people – me and Danny. If something had gone wrong during one of many encounters with the current 'big bad', Danny would always find himself with Isaac in his room – not that he minded. Before they got together, I had found Isaac in my room a couple of times, asking if it was alright he could stay for the night. You just shouldn't say no to him. And after what he had been through, you couldn't blame him for not liking being alone in these kind of situations. Danny looked down at him. It hadn't been a surprise when they had told us all that they were together. I mean, they were kind of obvious and neither of them would shut up about the other. They had only been together for, about, five months, but – for the rest of us – it seemed so much longer.

"I'll be back in a little while." Danny smiled, fondly. "Only need to grab a few things from home, then I'll come straight back."

"Promise?" Isaac asked, quietly.

"Promise, I'll be back soon. Ok?"

Isaac nodded, hugging Danny tightly, before stepping back a little. Allison and Lydia were not having much luck with Scott and Jackson, though. The boys refused to let the girls go, refusing to let them leave. Allison and Lydia were trying their best to get their boyfriends off of them. They tried verbal as well as physical force, but nothing seemed to be working. The pair looked to me with pleading looks.

"Please try something." Allison begged.

I sighed, standing up straighter.

"Scott, Jackson." I said, voice low and authoritative. "Let the girls go."

"No!" both yelled, defiantly.

"Let them go now, or you'll both be in a time out."

Scott and Jackson turned their heads slightly to look at me, noses wrinkled in confusion and slight disgust with my small threat. Little did any of them know that I was genuinely serious. The two seven year olds just watched me, shaking their heads slightly.

"Say goodbye to the girls and that you'll see them Thursday, then go play." I told them, the same tone in my voice. "Or I will force you off of them and lock the pair of you in your rooms for the rest of the day, taking out anything you could use as entertainment."

When they went to reply, I raised my eyebrow slightly, my expression making the question whether they really wanted to say anything. While Scott conceded, letting Allison walk towards the door, Jackson just clung to Lydia, still.

"You can't put us in a 'time out'! No one does that anyone." Jackson told me, stubbornly.

"Right, first of all, are you back chatting me?" I demanded. "Second of all, I do it, so obviously people _do _still use it. Know you have five seconds to say goodbye and let Lydia go."

With a small huff, Jackson actually did as he was told. I was really surprised. Lydia shot me a thankful look, before she strutted out the door after Allison and Danny. Great, now I was alone in this.

'_Danny better hurry up!' _I thought.

* * *

At some point Boyd, Erica, Jackson and Scott went outside, after promising to stay where they could be seen from the house, at all times. The last thing we needed was for one or more of them to be taken. Derek had gone to sit on the front porch, opting to watch them, just in case they decided to just run off, or whatever. Isaac, on the other hand, stayed inside, curled up in a ball while sitting on the couch. I approached him carefully, sitting down on his left hand side slowly. Isaac glanced up at me, briefly, before placing his chin back onto his knees. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder, but it still made him flinch a little before he relaxed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, quietly.

Isaac sighed, wide blue-grey eyes turning towards me, looking up, instead of down a little. He looked so helpless. Was it weird that I just wanted to hug him? Probably was since he was actually a few months older than me.

"I don't like this, Stiles." Isaac admitted in a whisper. "I'm scared. I don't wanna stay like this."

"You won't." I told him. "We'll find a way to get you guys back to normal."

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"I don't think so..."

"The correct answer was 'no', Isaac. But I promise, you won't stay like this forever."

"Ok."

Isaac managed a weak smile. He manoeuvred himself onto his knees and leant forward to wrap his arms around my neck. It was strange, quite strange. I wasn't really used to the affection shown by the wolves, since it was only ever Scott that showed it. But Scott didn't rub his head into my neck like Isaac was now. I patted him back awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. What could I do? It would be weird! When Isaac pulled back and sat on his heels, he looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry. Instinct." was all he muttered, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry 'bout it." I ended up reply, ruffling his hair a little. "Why don't you go outside with the others? Time will pass quicker then, so Danny will be here quicker."

Isaac's face lit up at the mention of Danny, practically leaping off the couch and running towards the front door. Danny better be back soon.

* * *

_An hour and fifteen minutes _after he had left, Danny was back. Isaac was the first over to him, jumping into his arms as soon as Danny placed his bags by the stairs. He walked into the living room, carrying Isaac like you would any child, while Isaac did the face-neck-rubbing thing.

"Dude, you live, like, ten minutes away!" I hissed. "What the hell took so long?!"

Danny didn't know how to respond. It was obvious in the way that he was looking around the room.

"Forget it. Do you have the things your cousins left at your place, 'cause they need things that fit them?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're in my bag." Danny replied, relived for the change in topic.

"Good. Sort that out; I'll be back in an hour, tops."

"You're just leaving me here?!"

"Yes. Just like you did with me. I'll be back as quick as I can."

I walked out of the living room in a huff, closing the front door with a little _too _much force. I near enough ran to my jeep, driving away from the house quickly.

* * *

The drive home only took five minutes, though I was speeding a little. Dad wasn't in when I got home, but he would be there any minute...same as Melissa. So, as I waited, I gathered everything I would need. I filled up one bag with practically _all _of my clothing, another bag with comics and books, and I place my laptop in my laptop case along with my laptop and cell phone charger. Gathering everything I needed and placing all bags in my jeep took ten minutes. I had just finished placing my last bag in my jeep when dad and Melissa showed up.

"Going somewhere, Stiles?" dad asked, as he and Melissa walked over.

"Yeah. Isaac asked Scott and me if we'd stay over the summer, since he's never had a chance to have friends stay when he was younger." I lied. "Derek agreed...eventually. But one condition was Scott and me had to stay at his, considering the full moons and stuff. I was going to leave a note before I left, explaining everything."

The last part wasn't a lie. I was _really _going to leave a note. As soon as they heard Isaac's name, dad and Melissa seemed to be won over.

"Well, that's sweet." Melissa smiled. "Isaac's such a sweet boy."

"Yeah, he's awesome." I nodded. So... It's alright, right?"

"Fine." dad said, reluctantly. "Just be careful."

"Will do. And, yes, I remembered to grab my Adderall!"

I saluted awkwardly as I hopped into my jeep. Dad was still apprehensive since learning about the whole werewolf thing, and still didn't fully trust Derek. He was getting better though. He didn't have his gun out anymore whenever Derek was around. Which was a relief, I mean I'd rather not have a dead Alpha... That would just be awkward and sad. _Really_ sad...and not just because I had a thing for the Sourwolf.

* * *

I had spent twenty-five minutes away from Derek's house. _TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES! _Danny lives closer that I do and I was still quicker than he was. Jesus Christ. Sighing, I grabbed my bags, shuffling up to the front door with them. Luckily the door opened before I got to it, meaning I could dump my bags by the stairs easily – apart from my laptop case, which I placed gently on the table by the stairs. Derek had been the one to open the door, since he was closing it as I turned around.

"Cheers, Sourwolf." I grinned.

Derek glared at me, but as a seventeen year old it didn't have the same affect. I just grinned at him, walking past, back into the living room.

"That was quick." Danny commented from the floor, with Isaac sitting on his lap, happily.

"Unlike _someone_." I muttered.

Looking around at the Betas, it seemed like the clothes Danny's cousins had left were just the right sizes, thank God! Looked like they had shoes too! Well, at least that would make things a bit easier.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	4. Handling Seven Year Olds

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Please, please review XD**

**ALSO Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

_**I know a few people may have had similar ideas...but once I had the idea I HAD to write it :3**_

**Chapter 3**

Now that both Danny and I were there looking after the five seven year old Betas and a seventeen year old Derek, things seemed to go _so _much easier. Derek stayed to himself during this whole thing, staying in his chair, reading, unless he had to move. The Betas were behaving – since Boyd and Erica had each other and Isaac had Danny, they were fine. Scott and Jackson seemed to be our only problems. The pair of them seemed to be in a fight with each other at every possible chance they got. And it was always when I wasn't in the room. Well, that's what they thought until the fourth time they launched for each other. I sighed, walking over cautiously. As I got closer, I grabbed the pair of them – carefully – by the arms, hauling them upright. They protested as I started to walk upstairs, still dragging them behind me. Of course, they tried to get away, but one look stopped that straight away.

Once upstairs, I locked the pair of them in their respective rooms – Derek made sure that each werewolf had their own room in the house, except Boyd and Erica, they shared one – making sure that anything that could be seen as fun entertainment was taken out of the rooms. I told them they were staying there until they calmed down enough to be trusted to be let out. I heard the growl from Jackson's room, but I ignored it, not taking that bait. Instead I walked back downstairs, into the living room where Danny, Isaac, Derek, Erica and Boyd were still seated. Danny looked at me curiously, from where he sat on one sofa, as I took my seat on the floor again.

"I never bluff when it comes to time outs." I shrugged.

Danny seemed amused by this, but didn't voice any thought, instead opting to turn his attention back to Isaac, who was still sitting quite happily in his lap. Boyd and Erica – sat on the other sofa – were quite intrigued with the cartoons playing across the TV screen, something I would be using against them in the future. Derek, on the other hand, looked...blank. He was still reading his book, but had even less of an expression on his face than he normally did. It was rather unsettling, and made his younger self look so much older. If I was staring at him, it was so not my fault.

* * *

I let Jackson and Scott out of their rooms only when it came to starting dinner. Since Derek had become Isaac, Erica and Boyd's guardian, this meant that, luckily, he had food in the house. Derek had tried to start cooking dinner himself. Until I shoved him out of the kitchen. Honestly, people should know to leave me to these kinds of things. I mean, I cook for me and my dad; it was habit to prepare meals. No one should get in the way of my habits. Of course, this didn't stop people from walking in or poking their heads round the door as I worked. I left them alone if they left the food alone, something that Scott knew well.

"Told you that you'd get hit with the wooden spoon." Scott muttered.

"Shut up, McCall." Jackson grumbled.

"Make me, you slimy lizard."

"I am _not _a lizard!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not!"

"Lizard!"

This was so frustrating it was unbelievable.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Scott, Jackson, stop arguing. Scott, apologise to Jackson and stop being mean!"

"But..." Scott started.

"No buts!"

In between soft muttering, I heard the apology. It was followed by a soft yelp and a hushed voice that I knew belonged to Derek. God knows what he was saying though. It didn't take long for Danny to walk in though, smirking. I had a feeling that Danny knew how I felt about Derek... I mean, Danny would know. It annoyed me a little. Especially when he tried to convince me that it wasn't one-sided.

"I'm telling you, it's true." Danny chuckled – referring to the not-one-sided thing.

"Will you ever stop going on about this?" I sighed, placing the wooden spoon on the bench.

"Not until you admit it and something happens."

"You suck, man."

"Well..."

I immediately covered my ears, hearing the slight evil undertone in Danny's voice. I turned, glaring at him, which caused the guy to laugh.

"You're mean." I muttered.

"I try." Danny shrugged.

* * *

Words could not describe how grateful I was for bed time! Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd and Erica fell asleep quickly, but had ended with Danny, Derek and I having to carry them to their rooms – Danny taking Isaac, Derek taking Boyd and Jackson, with me taking Erica and Scott. It was easy enough, placing the five seven year olds in their respective rooms.

Danny, not wanting to leave Isaac, had decided it was time he went to bed too. We had already worked out who would sleep where and the pair of us had moved out bags to the correct room. It was obvious that Danny was bunking with Isaac. Boyd and Erica already shared a room, so those two were sorted. When the girls came back on Thursday, Allison would be rooming with Scott, Lydia with Jackson. Derek had his room. While I took one of the spare rooms. The room I had seemed to be in the middle of all the other rooms and was the smallest, which I was fine with. I don't know what I would do with myself if I had picked one of the larger rooms, and I don't think bunking with Derek was a choice.

Derek and I left Danny upstairs after the Betas had been placed in their rooms, the Alpha and I making our ways back downstairs. It was so peaceful, so nice. It was so strange how, right now, I didn't mind the silence. Derek and I sat in the living room – Sourwolf in his arm chair, and myself on one of the couches. I leaned back into the squishy material of the couch, sighing softly. I could feel Derek watching, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"What's up, Sourwolf?" I asked, eventually. "Usually, you only stare at me when I've annoyed you."

I glanced at him then, noticing the slight pink flush that had spread over his cheeks. It was so strange seeing this on Derek, even if it was a younger version of him – which in itself was weird. I couldn't help but smile slightly. The blush made him look even younger... I liked it. I could feel my own face heating up at the admission, even if it was inside my head.

"H-How did you know how to handle them?" seventeen year old Derek asked, voice gentler and softer than the one I had gotten used to.

It threw me for a moment, hearing the difference in the tone, but I soon gathered my thoughts.

"When I was six, my mum, dad and I babysat two of my cousins." I shrugged. "We stopped once mum had gotten ill. But two years after she did, when I was twelve, we started looking after them again. I learnt how to take care of kids, and since they're related to me, it was no picnic. Never looked after a kid with ADHD though... Just be glad I wasn't bitten by that thing, I remember what I was like at seven. It was not good..."

I trailed off with a shudder. Seven was not a good age for me. My ADHD was almost uncontrollable then, until they gave me a stronger dosage of Adderall. Thank God they did! Derek smiled, laughing quietly. My eyes widened when I heard the soft noise and saw the slight upwards turn of his mouth. He needed to laugh and smile more.

"You can't have been that bad." Derek said. "They say you only get worse with age."

"No, trust me. Seven years old was the worst age for me." I insisted. "My dad still loves to embarrass me with it."

* * *

Derek and I talked for a while like that. It was strange talking to the seventeen year old version of him. He didn't act like the normal Derek, the twenty-two year old Alpha I knew. He acted more like his seventeen year old self; just like that Betas were with their seven year old selves. It was unnerving, yet exciting. We knew barely anything about Derek. Maybe we'd finally get a chance to find out.

Sourwolf and I had dragged ourselves upstairs at around half eleven, slipping into our separate rooms, which just so happened to be next to each other. Instead of going to sleep like Derek probably thought, I pulled out my laptop and numerous research books. I needed to find out what this thing was and fast, and there was no way I was going to be getting any help this time.

I dragged book after book into my lap, flipping through the contents, reading the passages quickly. Nothing related to our situation, nothing could help! The hours went by, and soon it was five forty-five in the morning.

It was going to be fun operating on no sleep.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Really want to know how I'm doing and reviews always make me smile and work faster :)**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	5. Sleep Deprived

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Please review XD**

**ALSO Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

**Chapter 5**

The girls were round every morning from seven, up until five in half nine in the evening. Needless to say that I was exhausted from getting no sleep at all the night before, or even early that morning. It went on like this for days. At night I would stay up in the room I had inhabited, researching, not realising that it was then morning when I finally gave up. I was so tired, but I refused to let myself sleep until I found something that could be of use to all of us. I had check so many of the books I had and websites that usually helped...but so far I had found nothing.

"Still have three more books to go." I mumbled to myself, yawning and scrubbing at my eyes. "Three more. Maybe there's something in them."

I don't know how much I believe that thought, but I couldn't give up know! I had to check them! And not only because I made a promise to Isaac. So that's why tonight – Wednesday night – I was still up, forcing myself to stay awake. I was so close to getting onto the third to last book; I had to get onto it. I needed to know if those last three books had anything in them.

It was frustrating to say the least, but someone had to do it. Who else would willingly do research, as well as look after five seven year olds? No one. Well, no one apart from me. Well I didn't think anyone else would. Pretty sure. Possibly. Out of our pack? Definitely only me. _God, _I _hate _being sleep deprived. When this was all over, I was going to sleep for hours. Or until the next big bad showed up, which hopefully wouldn't be for a while.

"Why can't I find anything?!" I growled, quietly.

Words couldn't describe how close I was to throwing the book across the room.

* * *

It was around three on Thursday morning when there was a soft knock at my door. I gave a soft grunt, knowing they'd be able to hear me if it was one of the wolves. And I was right. I had expected it to be Scott, but glancing up I saw just how wrong I was. Standing by the now-closed-again door, was Derek. I bookmarked the page of the book I was on, placing it to the side, turning to face him properly. My neck ached from being in a bent position for so long, so I rubbed at the back of it with my right hand.

"Hey Sourwolf, what has you up so early?" I greeted, tiredly.

"Why haven't you been to sleep?" Derek asked.

"What?"

"Ever since our first run in with that thing, you haven't been to sleep. At all. I want to know why."

I watched him, slightly shocked. Had Derek been listening to me this whole time? That was kind of creepy. Did he do that when I was at home? Now that was very creepy. But why would he do that? Why listen to me? As if reading my thoughts, Derek rolled his eyes.

"Your pack, Stiles." Derek told me, exasperatedly. "Since I'm a werewolf, and an Alpha at that, I can tell when something's not right with my pack."

I sighed slightly.

"Just doing research, Sourwolf. Just can't seem to find anything useful." I explained.

"I have books that could help." Derek replied, instantly. "You can look at them tomorrow, if you want."

"You couldn't have said something sooner!"

"Didn't know you were looking into it."

"Well, who else would?!"

Derek stayed silent for a moment, watching me with a strange look in his eyes. It was made stranger by the youth of his seventeen year old self; an appearance that had not been aged by grief, pain or anger.

"Just get some sleep, Stiles." Derek said, flatly. "You can have to books tomorrow."

And with that, he left. What the hell had just happened? What was that look? Why had he been listening to me? Why was he so worried? I just shrugged and returned to the book.

* * *

At seven on Thursday morning, the girls weren't over at Derek's yet. To make it all the more believable to Allison's parents, the girls were waiting until, about, ten o'clock, which was a two hours after Lydia's parents would have left the house. Danny was going to go pick them up, since they had so much stuff between the pair of them and Danny's car was bigger that Lydia's. So, until then, the only thing left to do was look after the Betas and try to get some ore research done. I had moved on to the last book and was half way through it. Still nothing useful had presented itself and I was getting more and more agitated. It had only been _four days _since the attack on the werewolves!

"Here." a voice said, books suddenly being placed onto the coffee table in the living room – where I was sitting.

I looked up from my spot on the floor, my tired eyes taking a moment to adjust to the movement. Derek was standing there, shuffling slightly awkwardly.

"I said you could look through them." Derek added before turning to sit in his chair.

"Thanks, Sourwolf." I mumbled, turning back to the book I was currently on. "I look in a bit."

Derek grunted. Something's never changed. I turned the page, the words and pictures blurring like mad. I blinked rapidly and rubbed at my eyes with the heels of my hands to get them to focus again.

"Did you get _any _sleep?" Derek suddenly asked.

I shook my head, yawning, returning to the book. I heard a soft sigh and – what sounded like – a low, quiet whine, similar to one a dog would make when it had been left alone. For a moment I thought it had been Derek. But that was a stupid thought. Why would Derek do that? I put that strange thought down to lack of sleep.

* * *

I only realised I had fallen asleep when I opened my eyes. My head was resting on a book – the last one of mine that I had almost finished checking. At some point, I had slumped down onto the floor, using the open book as a pillow. Someone had placed a blanket over me. I had no idea how long I had been out for, but man did I feel better for it! Until I heard the sound of voices yelling at each other. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes, wincing slightly at my aching muscles. Standing up, I looked around the living room, of which was empty if I wasn't included. Odd. The Betas weren't outside either, since I couldn't see them through the window.

"_Probably upstairs."_ I thought.

Dragging my feet, I made my way towards the voices – the kitchen. I stood in the doorway, finding Danny and Derek facing Allison and Lydia.

"He looks like hell! What have you been doing to him?!" Lydia yelled.

"Has he even slept?!" Allison screamed.

"Have either of you even helped him?!"

"Has he been through all those books alone?!"

"What is wrong with you two?!"

My gaze flickered between the two groups, frowning slightly.

"Can you please stop yelling?" I whimpered, voice hoarse, head aching. "I'm pretty sure the Betas can hear you and my head is throbbing."

The four of them snapped round to look at me. Allison and Lydia walked over, both of them hugging me and asking if I was alright. I assured them I was, just tired, to which they sent a glare over to Derek and Danny. I sighed, explaining why. They still blamed Derek and Danny.

"Well, today you're having a break. No research until tomorrow afternoon." Lydia told me, leaving no room for argument. "We'll help you."

I had no choice but to agree with her.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	6. Found Something

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Please review XD**

**ALSO Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

**Chapter 6**

Through the whole of Thursday afternoon, I tried desperately to keep away from finishing the last book, before moving onto the one's Derek had let me borrow for research. It was difficult. My ADHD made it worse for me to stay away; anything I did, I would get distracted by the thought of the books. It was maddening! Not to mention that on more than one occasion, I swear I heard the dog-like whine I heard earlier on before I fell asleep, and only ever when I was in the same room as Derek. I thought I was the only one hearing it, until the Betas and other humans were looking confused. I, on the other hand, just brushed it off. I mean, I could have been imagining their reactions to the sound too.

At four in the afternoon, when the Betas were outside with Allison, Lydia, Danny and Derek, I practically dived towards the pile off books left on the coffee table. I snatched up the last of my books, taking a mere five minutes to finish it – obviously it had nothing, useless pile of crap! Sighing, I picked up the smallest book Derek had allowed me to look through. Luckily, I didn't have to read through every passage I came to, since for each new creature it talked about there was a picture. I flipped through pages and pages, finding..._nothing_! I groaned quietly, running my left hand over my face.

I carried on like that for the next three books – all the same size as the first. Again, nothing that could help was in any of them.

"Maybe I should just give up." I muttered to myself.

Even before I said those words I knew I was kidding myself. Why the hell would I give up? I promised Isaac, damn it! And Stiles Stilinski never broke a promise! So, taking a deep breath, I dove right back into the books, looking for the picture of the creature we had encountered just four days ago. I was surprised that no one had come inside the house yet, then again Allison and Lydia probably though the longer they kept everyone out the house, the more chance there was of me getting at least few more hours sleep. Honestly, they were supposed to be smart.

* * *

I had gone through five of the books Derek had let me borrow, none of them having an image that was even _close _to the creature we were looking for. I was getting even more frustrated and scared. I mean, what if we could never turn them back to normal? What if the Betas remained at the age of seven and Derek at the age of seventeen, forced to live through those years again, while the rest of us aged how we should? What would their families say? What would everyone else in town say? Would they have to move so no one figure it out? I didn't want that to happen! No, I would find something! I would...

I moved onto the sixth page, opening the book. I didn't know think I was going to find remotely helpful, so I leant back against the couch and flipped past the pages. Then I saw it. Black eyes; sharp yellow teeth; oozy, sliming grey fur; four legs; large ears, pointed like a rats; dark, slimy, green blob of a tail. Eyes widened. That was exactly what we had found. Immediately, I placed a book mark between the two pages – just in case. And a good thing I did, because right then Jackson came zooming in. I didn't have to be a werewolf to know he was upset about something, it was obvious enough by the way he held himself and flung himself face first onto the sofa, shaking slightly. I closed the book, turning fully towards the boy, getting onto my knees and kneeling up. I could hear the small noises coming from him, and I froze. Jackson was crying. Never had I thought I would hear Jackson cry. Sure, he was seven now not seventeen, but even when we were seven had never heard or seen him cry. This was..._new_.

"Jackson?" I asked, softly. "What's up, man?"

"Go away!" came the chocked and muffled yell, followed by a sob.

"No. No, I'm not leaving, dude. Come on; tell me what's gotten you like this."

Jackson lifted his head out of the pillows and sat up, glaring at me. His eyes turned blue and were wet, red and puffy filled with anger, pain and sadness.

"Why?!" he screamed. "Why do _you _care?!"

I couldn't help what I did next. He just looked so small, so vulnerable. I knew what that felt like. I also knew the best way to deal with it when it came to someone else. Like the time out thing, I had a lot of practice with it with my cousins. That was why I reached out and dragged him towards me, hugging him. I couldn't help it; it was the same with Isaac as well. Jackson froze, but didn't try to get away. It only took a few seconds before he relaxed, shifted and wrapped his arms around my neck. He cried into my shoulder. All I did was hug him and rub a hand up and down his back. I found it the easiest way to sooth someone without actually saying anything. It worked in the end, since after a short while, Jackson had stopped crying, just sniffling every now and then. I decided I would give a few moments to calm down properly before asking him what was wrong, and during those few minutes, he did exactly what Isaac did the other day when I was hugging him. Jackson started rubbing his face into my neck, and again I had no idea what the fuck I should do. So I did nothing.

* * *

After a minute Jackson pulled away, calmer now and looking a little sheepish. I just smiled and ruffled his hair, earning a small boyish giggle in response.

"So... Ready to tell me what got you so upset?" I asked, calmly.

Jackson bit his lip and nodded a little, looking down at his hands that were now folded in his lap. I sat there patiently, waiting for him to talk. Which was hard to do, I started to get all itchy again when it was silent, but I stuck it out.

"The other Betas are mean." Jackson whispered, frowning. "Well... Apart from Isaac."

"What did they do?" I wondered.

"They... They said I was a slimy lizard and that I didn't belong here or anywhere. Said I should just leave already. I got mad. But Lydia, Allison and Danny didn't believe me, so I got in trouble."

I frowned. Well this wasn't good. The Betas never acted like this at seventeen, they all got along. And Jackson would be able to tell if they weren't overly fond of him. Unless it was something with them being seven years old again? Hmmm...

"Hey, I believe you, ok?" I told him. "I can always tell when you're lying. But can you tell me something?" I asked.

Jackson nodded, looking up a little.

"Did you hear anything strange when they said that? Did their heart beats skip?" I went on.

"Yeah..." Jackson replied.

"Thought so. They lied, Jackson, they don't think that. They're acting how they did when you guys were _really _seven, but because you're all werewolves, it's...worse. Ok? So what they said to you, they don't mean."

"But..."

"No buts. I have never lied to you before, and I'm not starting now. Trust me when I say they don't think that, and no one else thinks that. You are _pack_, that means you _are family_, that means you _belong_, that means you should _stay here_, and it means that you are most definitely _NOT _ a 'slimy lizard'. You hear me?"

Jackson smiled slightly, brightening up a little bit. This time, it was _him_ that hugged _me_. God, this would be weird if Jackson did this once we got them all back to normal. Hell! Everything will be weird...especially since I gave Jackson and Scott a time out when they're both months older than me. They were _so _going to get me back for that.

"Want some hot chocolate?" I asked.

Jackson pulled back a bit, looking hopeful. I grinned, getting him off of the couch and leaning him towards the kitchen. After helping him sit on the counter, I went about making the delicious chocolaty goodness.

* * *

A little while later, Jackson and I were sitting in the living room, both with cups of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and chocolate. The seven year old seemed happier now, thank God! He was sitting there, chatting happily, and I just sat back and listened. Jackson was actually alright, but I didn't know if it was his seven year old self I meant or the seventeen year old. I mean, sure, they were the same person and everything, but the seven year old seemed nicer.

"Stiles?" Jackson asked after a bit, his voice higher than Scott's but lower than Isaac's.

"Yeah, Jax?" I replied, not thinking about the name.

He grinned over the rim of his cup, but faltered slightly when he went back to asking me whatever it was he wanted to know.

"Stiles...will we ever turn back to normal?" Jackson asked, quietly.

"Course you will." I told him, ruffling his hair. "We did it once, we'll do it again."

"Thanks, Stiles. For everything."

"No problem, dude."

Jackson looked towards the doorway then. Looking up, I found Lydia standing there.

"Listen before you yell." was all I told her.

Without another word, Jackson slid off of the couch, placing his empty cup on the coffee table. He hugged me again before walking over to Lydia and disappeared. Now I was alone again, I picked up the book resting on the coffee table. Oh right, yeah!

"Hey, guys!" I yelled, happily. "I found something!"

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	7. What The Hell?

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Please review XD**

**ALSO Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

**Chapter 7**

"I thought I told you _no _research until tomorrow." Lydia scolded, as everyone gathered in the living room.

"Sue me." I shrugged, reading over the small extract in the book before I told them about it. "Besides I found a little something, so I think I should be let off the hook."

"Stiles..."

"He's right." Derek said, sitting in his chair.

Everyone stopped. Derek thought...I was _right_? That's never happened before! I stared at Sourwolf in disbelief; I mean, he's never agreed with me before. So why start now? God, this was doing nothing to stop my stupid little awkward crush. Then again, I was surprised how no one actually knew about that yet. I mean, come on, I was shit at hiding things from my friends, and considering _more than half _of them were _werewolves_, I was surprised they hadn't realised that I was lusting after the Alpha. Oh God, I really couldn't think these kind f things when around these guys!

"Er... Thanks, Sourwolf." I grinned. "Anyway, I have a name for this thing."

"Well, what is it?" Danny asked, keeping hold of a bouncing Isaac.

I shook my head slightly, rolling my eyes. At least Isaac was having _fun _this time round. I jumped off of the couch; book still in hand, walking towards the windows. It was a really sunny day today, like, _really sunny_. Not to mention warm. It was days like this when I wished that Derek would give into my idea of building a pool out back.

"Ok, it's called a Filius." I told them, turning around, facing to book towards them. "It's Latin for child or son. The bite turns the person younger, but we already knew that. You would think the longer the bite, the younger you would be, but no. Derek had the Filius biting him for almost five minutes and he only got five years knocked off. The others had _ten _years knocked off."

"Then how?" Allison asked, frowning, sitting down on the floor with Scott on her lap.

I sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"From what I've read, it takes the person back to the age when they were at their most vulnerable, when they were enjoying life the most or to the age where they really needed someone the most..." I replied, not being able to keep my eyes from drifting over to Isaac.

Danny's hold on Isaac tightened and Isaac – not knowing why – just buried himself closer to his boyfriend.

"Does it say how we can kill it?" Lydia asked.

"Or who can kill it?" Allison added.

I winced slightly. The extract in the book was the shortest on that I had come across, it only talked about what it did and how. I laughed, nervously.

"Yeah, well, uh... That's the only problem." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, sitting up straighter.

"The book doesn't...really...say..."

Everyone went silent again as I stood there awkwardly. Isaac was now looking like his world had ended, while Jackson looked like he was about to faint. I slumped fully against the wall, letting myself slide down to the floor. I placed the book to my right, staring at the floorboards between my feet.

"It doesn't say." Boyd said. "Why not?"

"What's the point in putting it in a book, if it doesn't say how to kill it?" Erica asked.

"There must be a way to kill it." Scott added. "Right Stiles? There must be."

"You promised." Isaac and Jackson told me.

I ran my hands through my hair, cupping them against the back of my neck as I bent my head forward. I screwed my eyes shut as I let one hand drop, rubbing at the back of my neck nervously with the other.

"I'm gunna keep looking." I whispered. "I will find a way to get you back to normal."

"We know you will." Derek replied. "You always do."

My head snapped up quickly, when he first started speaking, a rare smile gracing his face. The words didn't sound teasing or sarcastic, but genuine, sincere. I was amazed; this wasn't the Derek we knew. But why was Derek acting less like himself, when the Betas were fine so far? What was different with Derek? Unless it was because he was an Alpha. Or because he was bitten for the longest amount of time. I really needed to look through those other books.

* * *

Later that evening – Danny was putting Isaac to bed, Allison putting Scott down for the night, Lydia doing the same for Jackson, while Derek dealt with Erica and Boyd – I had made a giant pot of coffee, had a load of it in the biggest mug I could find – with _a lot _of sugar in it – and had said mug on the coffee table beside me in the living room, while I searched through more of the books. They had to have _some _information on the Filius species. The book that I had first found the Filius in was sitting open to the other side of me on the coffee table, while the book I was currently on sat in front of the pile of books and in between my coffee and the other book. This was how I was going to stay awake and keep my promise.

I was probably sitting like that, taking sips from my mug every now and then, for five to ten minutes when someone wandered into the living room. I didn't need to look up to know it was Derek. I mean Allison, Danny and Lydia were so tired they were probably just going to go straight to sleep.

"You're staying up, again." Derek said.

"Yup." I replied, flipping through pages. "Have to keep my promise."

"What did you promise Isaac and Jackson exactly?"

"That I would find a way to get you all back to normal."

Derek sighed, saying nothing more on the subject. He probably thought I was stupid for promising such a thing, for getting their hopes up just in case we couldn't get them back to their normal ages. But then I felt him slide up next to me, leaving no space between us, taking a book off of the pile. I glanced at him as he opened the book.

"Two's better than one." he said simply, looking up at me and smiling, before turning back to the book.

"Yeah, guess it is." I nodded, slowly. "Thanks."

Derek shrugged, flipping through the book.

* * *

Derek had stayed up with me all night, going through half of the pile. We still had a few more to go, plus the load that Derek hadn't given to me yet to look through, but we got a lot done in those few hours. I decided that I liked the company when I was researching, especially when that company was a seventeen year old Derek. I was going to have to change his nickname...but to what? Snuggle-wolf? No, he'd _really_ rip my throat out with his teeth then... Same goes for Cuddle-wolf. Fluffy? No, he wasn't a cat. Maybe I should just go for Wolfy. But that's no fun. Bam-Bam? No, that was weird. Fuzzy? Hey, that could work! You could call a dog Fuzzy, so why not a werewolf.

"I need to take my Adderall." I mused, Friday morning, at half ten.

"Here." Derek said, handing me the bottle. "Picked it up before I came in here last night. Knew you'd probably be staying up again."

"Well, cheers, Fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?"

"Yup. I can't exactly call you Sourwolf while you're like this; you're too damn smiley all the time. Not that that's a bad thing! So I needed a new nickname for you and my brain came up with some weird ones before it landed on Fuzzy. So yeah, for the time being, you are Fuzzy, and I really need to take my Adderall right now."

Derek laughed as I cut off my speech with shoving my dosage of Adderall into my mouth before swallowing the tablets. They would take half an hour to kick in, but I would start to calm down a little and start to be able to concentrate almost straight away.

"You're funny." Derek grinned, leaning to the side and resting the side on his head on my shoulder.

Ok, what the fuck? Derek didn't do this. Derek _really _didn't do this. Derek hated me. Didn't he? Well, the least I did was annoy him.

"Um... You sure about that?" I asked, sceptically. "You don't normally think I am."

"No, I do. I just pretended I don't." Derek sighed, a little sadly. "To get you to dislike me."

"What? Why?

Derek said nothing. He just lifted his head off of my shoulder and turned to face me, properly. I turned my head towards him, watching him, curiously. Derek shuffled closer, until there was no space between our legs or arms, and he started to lean forward. Closer and closer and closer, until...

"He guys." Danny yawned, as he walked to the kitchen. "Is there any coffee?"

"Um, no, sorry." I replied, standing up. "Haven't made another batch yet, I'll do it now. Want some, Fuzz Face?"

I looked down at Derek, noticing him frowning slightly, gaze fixed towards the kitchen.

"What happened to Fuzzy?" he asked, expression softening when he turned his face to me.

"Oh, come on. I have to change it up man." I grinned. "Keep it interesting."

I walked away, into the kitchen, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

At some point during the day, Danny had been nominated to watch the Betas play, while Derek went for a run through the woods. The girls took this opportunity to corner me.

"So, you and Derek." Allison grinned.

"What do you mean, me and Derek?" I asked, panicking slightly.

"Oh, come on, Stiles." Lydia sighed, rolling her eyes. "We're not stupid. We see the looks you give him. You're crushing. And bad."

"But then, so is he."

"Derek's crushing even harder. If that's possible."

"Well, apparently it is."

"So, Stiles. You and Derek. What's the story?"

"Th-There's no story." I stuttered.

Both of them raised their eyebrows and crossed their arms at the exact same time. What was it with girls and being in sync with each other?! I sighed, deciding I might as well tell them the truth. I told them about how he would listen to me at night researching since we had been here, I told them how he voluntarily leant me his books, I told them how I though he kept making this whining noise when I was in the room, I told them how he stayed up with my all night and this morning to help me research and I told them how he acted this morning and how he almost kissed me.

"Really?" Allison asked, smiling and leaning forward slightly.

"That isn't even all that happened." I sighed. "I haven't even told you what happened last night."

"Tell. Now." Lydia demanded.

Honestly, how could I say no? She was scary, man!

_**Flashback – late Thursday night/early Friday morning**_

_So far the books hadn't given us anything interesting, but we were still going. We couldn't give up just yet. I started to reach for another book, not realising Derek was doing the same thing and the same time, until our hands knocked together. I pulled back slightly, as if I was burnt by the skin on skin contact._

"_Sorry." I said, sheepishly, turning towards him._

_Derek's eyes had widened slightly, and he was... Oh my God, was Derek Hale, Big Bad Alpha,_ blushing! _Holy shit!_

"_Hey, Derek? You ok, man?" I asked._

"_Huh, what?" he spluttered, snapping out of a daze. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Absolutely fine."_

_I frowned slightly, letting to slide, reaching for the book again. _

_I thought that would be it, but later on that evening, Derek had shifted even closer to me, going so far as to put an arm behind me as the book he was on stayed in his left hand. It was distracting, to say the least. But it didn't stop there. At times he would always find an excuse to touch me or something. But there was one thing that really got me._

_We were sitting there and I could feel him watching me, as well as see him out of the corner of my eye. He had been sitting there like that for seven minutes, just watching me. _

"_Dude, do I, like, have something on my face?" I asked, putting the book I had on the coffee table._

"_No." Derek replied, simply._

"_Then why do you keep staring at me?"_

_Derek didn't reply. He shuffled closer, and started to lean in. Of course, as suspected, I was freaking out inside of my head, wondering what he was playing at. I mean, his normal twenty-two year old self wouldn't do this, so why was his seventeen year old self. I was panicking, but I was also excited. I mean, I wanted this to happen. But did I really want to happen with seventeen year old Derek, when twenty-two year old Derek would probably kill me? So, I did the only thing that came to mind._

"_Want some more coffee?" I asked, suddenly._

_**End of Flashback – back to Friday at 12:30 pm**_

"YOU STOPPED HIM!" the girls yelled.

I covered my ears after the first word left their mouths, feeling sorry that the Betas had such good hearing.

"Will you keep your voices down?!" I hissed. "And yes, I did. And I just told why, so don't ask."

The two stared at me in disbelief, like I was some crazy person. Didn't that just make you feel loved?

"You still should have let him." Lydia huffed, leaning back into the couch.

"I'd rather not get murdered by Derek when they change back." I muttered.

"You won't." Allison insisted.

"How do you know?"

"We just do." they both replied.

The hell!

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	8. Thinking

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Please, please review XD**

**REMINDER: Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

**Chapter 8**

I don't know when, or how, but at some point, on Friday night, I fell asleep. I was pretty sure sleep was completely out of my abilities now, unless it was late afternoon. Then again you can't really call that sleep, really it was only a nap, you know? But,_ God_, I never knew sleep could be so nice. It felt like years since I had slept properly, not days. To be honest, I had no idea on what woke me up, or why I woke up...but _man _did I want to just go back to sleep! I think I deserved that! Sure, there was still quite a bit of research that needed doing, but it was a lot for just one person. Even if they had a werewolf helping them out. Sure, I get it. The Betas being turned into seven year olds means that people have to watch them and everything, but it just felt like I was being used really. Again. Yes, I knew I was pack. Yes, I knew pack suck together. But not once have I gotten a thank you. From anyone. So, the least they could do is let me sleep.

It was after my sleep dazed brain came up with that thought that I felt it. Something was being tugged, and that something was around me. Lying there for a few moments, gently rocking back and forth on my side, I realised it was a blanket. Someone was tugging on a blanket that was around me and... _Wait, are they saying something? _

"Stiles?" a small voice whispered. "Stiles, are you awake?"

I knew I recognised the voice, but I couldn't place it. Too sleepy. I sighed. _Need Adderall_. Slowly, I sat up and rubbed at my eyes, before leaning over to the table next to me taking my tablets. Luckily, I had a bottle of water placed on that exact table. After giving myself a few more moments to wake up, I turned to my right.

"Scott? " I yawned. "What's up, man?"

Scott shuffled a little as he stood there. Wait; hang on, where was I again? I looked around as I waited for an answer, finding that I was in the room that I had claimed when I had started staying here. I only noticed the time when I checked my phone, the bright light blinding me for a few seconds. 4:30 am. I groaned quietly, falling back onto the bed.

"Seriously, dude?" I whined. "Half four in the morning! Why?"

"I'm worried about you, Stiles." my, turned-seven-year-old, best friend suddenly blurted out.

Now that surprised me. I lay there for a moment, before sitting up again. I turned towards him, frowning in confusion.

"You're worried about me?" I repeated. "Why?"

"Dude, I've known forever." Scott sighed, rolling his eyes. "I can tell when something's not right. You don't really sleep anymore, we can all see that. You hardly eat, which is unusual for you. You seem to avoid being alone with Derek... And that's to name a few. So, yeah. I'm worried, man. You're my best friend."

"I am perfectly fine."

"That's a lie. And don't tell me it isn't, I can still hear your heart."

I sighed, not awake enough to deal with Scott's stubbornness.

"Fine. So what if I'm not sleeping or eating all that often. So what if having more people around than a quite Alpha keeps me awake." I relented, growing more annoyed by the second. "That's my choice, Scott. So, thanks for the concern, but just leave it. Ok? Now, please leave so I can go back to _sleep_!"

A small glare came from the seven year old, before he turned on his heels and – practically – stormed from the room. He closed the door behind him, gently, though. I let myself collapse back onto the mattress, closing my eyes and rolling onto my side. I shifted around, trying to find a position I was comfortable in, willing myself to go back to sleep. But I couldn't. I couldn't get back to sleep. Swearing under my breath in a growled sigh, I flipped back the duvet, went to brush my teeth and do other bathroom related stuff, before heading downstairs, frustrated.

* * *

Stalking into the kitchen, I started up a pot of coffee and made myself a small bowl of cereal. _How's this for not eating?! _I glared at pretty much everything I laid eyes on, and only jumping a little when the coffee pot had finished bubbling away. I grabbed the giant mug I had been using for the past few days, filling it as much as I could and adding a shit load of sugar to it. Carefully, I carried it into the living room, taking a sip every now and then, placing it on the coffee table and picking up the book I had been going through the day before. I didn't get any further with it though, the things Scott had brought up at the forefront of my mind.

'_You don't really sleep anymore, we call all see that.' _Well, I was sleeping when he came in, wasn't I?! Sure, I wasn't sleeping _every _night or for very long, but that was because I had to figure this out. If I didn't figure this out then...then what could I do? What was my purpose? What did I have to offer?

'_You hardly eat, which is unusual for you.' _Says the teenage werewolf who eats twice, maybe even three times, as much as he used too! Besides, I had breakfast. Kind of. Ok, so I would skip out on meals, but I would always have dinner. Granted I was always the one that _cooked _dinner, but at least I ate. Wasn't like I was starving myself. I just...never thought about food. I was too busy looking through the books, making sure everyone was alright, reassuring them that I was going to find something. So I forgot about myself, big whoop. I wasn't the one that had been bitten with the 'Poison of Youth', as I had taken to calling it.

'_You seem to avoid being alone with Derek.' _Right, that... Well... Ok, I had nothing. I mean, something freakier was going on with Derek. It was like, now he was seventeen again, he was... I don't know! But it gave me this weird feeling. I wasn't sure whether it was good or bad, but whenever it was just the two of us in a room, I remembered what happened when he helped me with the research that one night and the feeling would pop up. All I knew was I couldn't be left in a room, alone, with Derek. Unless I _really _had to be. Otherwise, I would do something I would regret when we got everyone back to normal, and the Derek we all knew would probably kill me. I would rather stay alive and keep every feeling I had for him hidden.

_GRRR! _I didn't like thinking about this!

"Fucking Scott, making me think about these stupid things!" I mumbled to myself.

I glared down at the book I still held in my hands. Sighing, I forced it open, scanning through the pages, trying to find anything more on the Filius. I had a bad feeling it would take a while before I found anything useful.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	9. Mate

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Please, please review XD**

**REMINDER: Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

**Chapter 9**

So, my Saturday – 2nd June 2012 – hadn't started off well, what with Scott's little interrogation thing. I was kind of in a bad mood ever since then, and no amount of coffee could change that. It was times like this that I wish my mom... Oh great, now I was sad! I sighed, putting down the fifth book I had been looking through that morning. My mom was the only one that had been able to cheer me up, or get me to talk about what was bothering me. The _only _one. Man, did I need her right now. You know how people say 'ever boy needs his dad'? Well, sometimes they need their mom just as much. The situation I was in now was just one of those very times. I rubbed at my eyes with the heels of my hands, willing the burning sensation to disappear. No good would come from crying. Nothing came from crying. That's why I rarely ever cried. But I couldn't help how my throat suddenly started to constrict, and the burning behind my eyes intensifying. I turned on the couch, so my back was pressed to the arm of the sofa, curling in on myself as I did so, burying my head into the back of the couch. I dragged the blanket off of the back of the couch – it was the one that someone placed over me on the Thursday, when I had fell asleep on the floor – covering myself with it. Keeping my hands and arms under the soft material, I wrapped my arms around myself. Salty water dripped from my eyes without any warning, falling in slow steady streams down the side of my face and cheeks, silently.

I didn't know how long I had sat like that for, but at some point I had been joined by someone. I didn't look towards the door to see who it was, I just glared at the material of the back of the couch and continued to let the tears fall, not bothering to hide them or wipe them away. If it was one of the wolves, they would already be able to tell. I sniffled a little, a chocked sound escaping my throat at the same time. That was when the person moved from the doorway. They moved hesitantly, so it was probably one of the Betas. I didn't expect it to be Derek, though. Neither of us said anything. I continued to stare at the back of the couch, pretending not to notice Derek, while the Alpha in question sat watched me, wordlessly. Was it strange how I proffered this, as opposed to all the questions I would get if it was anyone else that had found me like this? Well, of course the answer was no, but silence compared to someone comforting you? Most people would go for the comfort. _Comfort_. _Mom._ A new set of warm tears stared to track down my cheeks, dripping on to my pyjama shirt. I hugged myself tighter, taking the blanket with me, since I had clutched parts of it in my fists. And Derek just...watched me. The whole time.

* * *

When I had finally calmed down, it was still only Derek and me downstairs. The tears had stopped and so had the noises that would sound in my throat every so often. There was complete silence, save for the sounds of breathing and the music of nature. My breathing started to slow down after a while, and that was when Derek slid closer, until his thigh was touching mu toes – so, he was _very _close.

"What's wrong?" he asked, quietly, not demanding.

I shook my head, hunching in on myself. Derek reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder, gently.

"Don't lie, Stiles." Derek added. "Come on, you can tell me."

Should I? Shouldn't I? Should I? Shouldn't I? _Eugh! _I didn't know! I didn't know anymore! Would it help if I finally told someone? Would it help to just...get it all out? It didn't seem to work with dad when he would try to talk to me about it, or when he talked to Melissa about it. It never seemed to help. Maybe it was better to keep it to myself. Oh, who was I kidding, even _I knew_ that was a lie! So, I took a deep breath.

"Scott...got me thinking. About a few things at half four, this morning." I explained in a whisper, voice hoarse. "I was down here when I started thinking, since I couldn't get back to sleep. I researched for a while, but then it would all pop back up. In the end... In the end I started thinking about my mom."

I swallowed thickly, trying to get some moisture back into my dry throat and mouth.

"She always knew what to do." I continued. "Always knew how to cheer me up, get me to stop hiding everything, get me to de-stress. She was great. Would have loved you lot, and would tell dad to stop being such an idiot and accept it all already. I just... I just _really _need her, right now."

Derek didn't move, and neither did I. I couldn't see his face but, to be honest, I didn't want to at that moment. The grip he had on my shoulder tightened slightly, reassuringly.

"My mom was the same." Derek told me, I could hear the sad smile in his voice. "She was one of the sweetest people I had ever known, but she was stubborn, especially when it came to my dad. Always put him in his place."

Derek chuckled slightly, and the sound was so...unexpected. It was such a light sound, something you wouldn't expect to hear from the Alpha, no matter what age. Well, maybe as a really little kid, but my point still stands. Keeping my head firmly attached to the back of the sofa, I turned it so I could see Derek's face.

"Every night, since the fire, I look up at the moon, or stars, and just start talking. Pretending she could hear me." Derek sighed, as he continued. "She used to tell me, when I was younger, that the sky held all the wishes, secrets and simple words that everyone sent towards it. That those watching over us could hear everything we were saying. I still do it now; just thinking that maybe she was right. And that maybe, just maybe, she can hear me. That she can, my dad, Laura...the whole pack. I talk to them more when things get bad around here though...like this week, for example."

To say I was surprised was an understatement. One, that was the most I've ever heard Derek speak in one go, let alone on conversation! Two, he just talked about his family and something he used to do as a kid, and still does now! Derek doesn't do that! Or maybe it was the bite? Maybe the bite was affecting him differently, like making him confess to things he wouldn't without the bite? I needed to find out.

* * *

Everyone was downstairs a few hours after mine and Derek's conversation. I had started on the books again, Derek not sitting too far away in his chair. Derek had even started helping me again, the same as Allison. The three of us, flipped through the pages, trying to find anything to do with the Filius. There had to be something, somewhere! Derek had even gotten the rest of the books he owned out, so we could look through them. The Beta had interrupted at different time, Scott bothering Allison while the others came to Derek and me. We had told them the same thing over and over again, which was to go jump on Danny and Lydia. They must have taken that literally at one point, since a shriek and an alarmed yelp came from the front of the house.

So, yeah. Three of us going through the endless amount of books, looking for this fucking thing! I was sure we would find something soon. I had a good feeling about this. Well, I did have...

"Derek!" Danny yelled. "It's here!"

Derek was out of the living room in a flash, Allison and I following close behind. Stepping over the threshold and onto the porch, I saw it standing there, still as a statue. Black eyes tinted purple; sharp yellow teeth; oozy, sliming grey fur; four legs; large ears, pointed like a rats; dark, slimy, green blob of a tail. The picture was highly accurate. Derek let out a feral growl, the Betas copying the sound. No one moved. No one breathed. No one blinked. We just watched the creature as it looked at all of us, no expression on its 'face', if you could call it that.

It was then that it started to scurry off. Before any of us could move, Derek had jumped off of the porch, sprinting after it, the Betas copying this as well.

"NO!" Allison, Danny, Lydia and I yelled.

I groaned, hitting the side of the house. We couldn't follow them, they were too fast for us, and they would be far away by now. All we could do was hope they all came back alive and in one piece. If they did, then I would kill Derek myself for doing such a stupid thing! And stupid was supposed to be my thing, not his!

* * *

Allison, Danny and Lydia were all panicking like crazy people. Sure, I was worried, but this was like..._whoa_! I just stayed out of their ways, knowing it was better for them to get the crazy out now.

I had no idea how long we had been sitting there on the porch, but I knew it had been a while. It had gone past midday, that was for sure. I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall of the house, wondering what the hell they had been thinking when they had run off. Which was when I heard it.

"Oh my God!" Lydia breathed.

Opening my eyes, Derek and the Betas were making their ways up to the house. The Betas had small cuts and a bit of blood on them, nothing major. Derek, on the other hand, had large gashes, a lot of blood covering him and a bite on his left arm. But Derek, unlike the Betas, wasn't healing. At all. I turned towards the other humans, who were fussing over the five Betas.

"Go get the five of them cleaned up." I told them. I'm going back to the books. We need to know more."

I didn't wait for a response. I just turned on my heels and walked back into the house, picking up the books that Allison and Derek had left on their seats. With a new found determination, more that before, I scanned the books, desperately.

I thought, as I was scanning, that I could feel people watching me, staring as I hunched myself over, my eyes and neck straining badly. But I couldn't stop now. Not now. The feeling of being watched disappeared after a few moments, though one lingered more than the others. I didn't take much notice. Just kept my attention on what was in front of me.

* * *

Minutes later, the Betas all scrambled downstairs like nothing had happened, running around after each other. I just shook my head, surprised how they could do that, as Allison, Danny and Lydia followed them. The sound of someone – obviously Derek – walking into the room, made me glance up. Derek was still in blood and dirt stained clothes, no bandages is sight and no healing taking place what so ever. I will admit, I was hopeful when I thought he would let himself be stitched up or whatever.

Sighing, I placed the book onto the coffee table in front of me and jumped up. Upon reaching the Aloha, I turned him around and pushed on his shoulders, steering him back upstairs.

"Stiles, what the hell?" Derek asked.

I didn't reply, just continued to push him. Once on the landing, I shoved him through the bathroom door, shutting it behind me, when I had walked through. Walking over to the sink, I put the plug in the plug hold, and run the hot and cold water, until it was filled with warm water. I grabbed a flannel from one of the cupboards, as well as disinfectant and bandages from another. Derek just stood there and watched me as I went around the spacious room, but not glaring like him twenty-two year old self would, or trying to leave. Turning round to him, I pointed to the closed toilet seat.

"Sit." I told him, simply. "Shirt off."

I was slightly surprised when he complied without complaint, doing as I said. I didn't question it though. I wet the flannel thoroughly in the warm water, ringing it out, before turning back to Derek.

"Not going to lie, but his will sting." I warned.

Derek nodded, not moving apart from that. Sighing a little, I knelt down beside him on the bathroom floor, flannel in hand, and placed it to the bite mark on his left arm. All that came from him was a slight hiss of pain, nothing else. I didn't stop. The wounds weren't healing and if left they would bring infection. We didn't want that to happen. Plus, it would be uncomfortable having blood and dirt caked onto you.

* * *

Every now and then, I would clean the flannel before returning it to the wounds, moving on to a different one once satisfied that the last was clean. When it came to the larges gash, on Derek's torso, the Alpha let out a small whine, barely audible, though it echoed in the tiled room. I blinked a few times before continuing with me pattern.

When I deemed his wounds clean, I sprayed on the disinfectant on every wound I saw, before placing the bottle down and grabbing the bandages. A length of the material was wrapped around his left arm, to cover he bite mark, while a large portion covered his torso, covering the worst. The smaller cuts – similar to the ones the Betas had – I left to the open air. They would heal fine.

Standing up, I went around putting everything away and cleaning up.

"I don't see why you did so this in the first place." I mumbled. "Or why you didn't let Allison, Danny or Lydia."

"Didn't want them to." Derek said simply.

"Why?"

It was only the reflection of the mirror that allowed me to see Derek shrug in the form of his answer. I knew he was lying, I knew all the quirks and habits people in the pack had. They were east to identify once you knew what you were looking for, and luckily I knew that the shrugging-and-hands-in-pocket position was Derek's lying-pose.

I would have called him out on it, if he hadn't suddenly put his arms around me in a hug. That had confused and startled me, and I had no idea what I should have done. That was when he said it.

"Stiles," Derek sighed, happily. "I'm glad you're my wolf's mate."

I may have blacked out _just_ a little.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Anything you'd like to see? Let me know :)**_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
